


Soft hands and sweet kisses

by Thea_rainbow



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cockles Week 2014, M/M, Multi, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:32:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1410061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_rainbow/pseuds/Thea_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha and Jensen just need some time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft hands and sweet kisses

Misha's mind was blank and his eyes were closed. A soft hand was in his hair, petting him so softly and every now and then fingers slid over his forehead down to his cheek. Another hand was resting on his naked chest, just lying there, spreading warmth and the feeling of safety through Misha's body.

Jensen was behind him, leaning against the headboard with Misha's back against his chest. His legs were locked around Misha's hips and their feet where entwined. He had his face pressed into the soft skin of Misha's neck where he breathed in the lovely smell of his lover. Their naked bodies were pressed together, shielded from the outside by a thin bed cover, just enjoying the peace of the moment, the closeness.

“Jen?” Misha asked, his voice echoed in the quiet room. The hand from his hair slipped down and came to rest on his collarbone.

“Mhh?” ,came a soft hum from his shoulder where Jensen pressed a soft kiss.

“I love you.” Misha said with a smile and then lifted Jensen's hand from his chest and pressed a kiss to each knuckle.

“I love you too, Mish.” Jen replied and nipped at the sensitive skin on his shoulder.

They fell back into the comfortable silence. And got lost in the soft peace of their breathing.

Sooner than both of them wanted to, Misha's phone started ringing, which way lying between piles of clothing on the ground, shattered over the floor of the bedroom. Jensen was the first who moved, lifting his head and softly bumping it into Misha's, which rested on his shoulder.

“Get up.”He muttered into Misha's ear and laughed quietly when he heard a groan from Misha before his lover stumbled out of the bed and snatched the phone from the floor and pressed answer. Jensen, meanwhile slid from his position sitting against the headboard down into lying in the bed.

“Hello?” He asked with his sleepy voice and Jensen chuckled because of the sound of it.

_“It's me, Jared. Just wanted to ask if you and Jensen want to come over for some Chinese food and beer.”_

While Jared was talking, Misha slipped back into the bed and between Jensen's legs. This time he rested his chin on Jensen's tummy.

He repeated what Jared told him on the phone to Jen who pursed his lips and shook his head. “Not today.“ He said loud enough for Jared to hear. “We want to have a quite day in.” Misha added and then placed a kiss above Jensen's belly button and smiled when a hand started stroking through his hair again.

He put the phone on speaker and laid it on Jensen's chest.

“ _Just don’t traumatize your neighbors_!” Jared said jokingly and then added. “Vicki and Danneel say hi by the way. Your kids are here too.”

Misha laughed and looked at Jensen who pursed his lips shaking his head again. “Say hi back from us and could you tell them that we love them but really need some time for us?”

“ _Sure thing.”_ Jared answered and suddenly Vicki's voice came through the phone. “ _Don’t destroy his ass, sweetie. He has to do a lot of sitting in the next few days_.” Misha heard laughing in the background and a huge blush crept over Jensen's cheeks.

“Will do, wife.“Mish answered with a big grin on his face.

“ _No, I mean Jensen_.” Came it from the phone and everyone erupted with laughter.

“I can try.” Jensen said and chuckled softly.

“ _Good, have fun boys_.” Came it from Danneel and Vicki added. “ _Love you_.”

“Love you too.” Misha and Jensen replied together.

They hung up and Misha threw the phone onto the nightstand before he buried himself back into Jensen's beautiful heat.

“Cuddle me to death.”Misha begged him and with a soft “Okay” Jensen curled himself around the man he loved so damn much.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my lovely beta (littlegrayfishes.tumblr.com) 
> 
> this is one of my few contributes for the cockles week 2014 :) 
> 
> Say hi : luvemishacollins.tumblr.com


End file.
